


科学家与王子

by zechsnoin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zechsnoin/pseuds/zechsnoin
Summary: 贝布短篇集合





	1. 绑架

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝吉塔被绑架了

布尔玛的手机响了，她停止了动作，扭过头。

“别管它。”她身下的贝吉塔喘着气说道。布尔玛抱歉地笑笑：“这个很重要。”

“我说了别管它！”贝吉塔试图抓住她，然而手铐让他无法完成动作，“见鬼有什么能重要到现在竟然需要去接电话？特兰克斯快死了这种程度的事吗？”

布尔玛耸肩，缓缓起身：“胶囊公司要倒闭了这种程度。中场休息一下下嘛我待会回来补偿你。”她在他的鼻尖吻一下，用薄毯遮住身体，拿起手机走进隔壁套间。贝吉塔发出不满的咕哝声，他觉得自己就像正在进食时牛奶盆被打翻了的猫。中场休息这个主意倒不算糟，每次用手铐遏制他的气之后，连续的剧烈运动都会让他相当疲惫——这正是布尔玛发明者玩意的初衷之一，他将手枕在脑后，轻阖上眼睛，等待伴侣的回归。

被危机感从浅眠中惊醒时，贝吉塔才发现布尔玛已经匆忙离开了一段时间。她最好能有足够个好理由，将他这个样子丢在床上！他咬牙切齿地想到，随即集中精神于当前的情况。他并不清楚发生了什么，感知气的能力也因为手铐而减弱，但多年战斗中培养出来的直觉让他知道有情况发生——或者即将发生。他从床上爬起来，靠在门侧，做出防御姿态。现在他的力量和速度只相当于普通地球人，可能还要弱一些，但是出其不意的攻击能够为他赢得一点宝贵的时间。

卧室的门被强大的力量冲开，贝吉塔用拷在一起的双拳砸在闯入者的颈部后侧，对方瞬间昏迷倒地。他很满意自己的成就，布尔玛不喜欢他杀人。然而当他试图冲出卧室时，直面的黑洞洞的枪口让他停止了动作。他现在无法对抗子弹。

“放轻松，伙计。我们要找的是布尔玛布里夫。”持枪的闯入者很有礼貌地说道。贝吉塔皱眉，他们这个样子找她肯定不是为了请她去做客。他开始庆幸她被那个电话叫走了，如果必须有人受到伤害，那么这个人是带着手铐的他远好过没受过任何苦的她。特兰克斯18岁后就搬走了，布拉在寄宿学校，老布里夫夫妇在渡假，太好了，只有他一个人。

“我想她凌晨时分离开了。”一个清脆的女声传来，贝吉塔用余光瞥了一眼，走廊尽头站着一个女人，盯着手中连接在控制器上的电脑说道，看起来像是这个闯入小组的技术员。她应该很厉害，布里夫馆的警报装置不是一般人能破解的了的。

第三个男子检查过倒地的同伴之后将他扶起，看向持枪者，问道：“那么现在怎么办？”贝吉塔撇嘴，决策者，攻击者，技术员，替补，真是教科书一样的犯罪团伙组成。持枪的决策者看看贝吉塔，露出一个促狭的笑容：“看来你得跟我们走一趟了。”

女性技术员也走了过来，她看到贝吉塔时轻吹了一声口哨，然后上下嘴唇轻碰，发出“啵”的一声。决策者耸耸肩：“不愧是布里夫女士的情人，让我们的小辣妹都把持不住了呢。”替补的脸色变得很难看，瞪了一眼贝吉塔：“不知羞耻的男人。”贝吉塔挑了一下眉毛，意识到他是在说自己赤裸的样子。在弗利萨军队中长大的他习惯了在医疗员和同伴面前全裸着走进走出治疗箱，从来都不觉得暴露身体是一件多么大不了的事，不过地球人似乎有不同的看法。布尔玛曾经调笑着说，不能让全世界的人都来参观他的身体真是太遗憾了，好像自己变成了躲在阁楼里万贯家产独自欣赏的守财奴。

不管怎么说，被要求跟着他们走一趟的人是他，这比是布尔玛好多了。贝吉塔再一次想到，他的嘴角甚至稍微上扬了一下。一直盯着他的女技术员误以为那是一个冲着她的微笑，她回应了一个妩媚的笑容。

“麻烦你穿上衣服。”首领向贝吉塔偏一下头。

贝吉塔转过身，从地上捡起昨晚被布尔玛随手扔掉的裤子，在绑架团队的密切注视中镇定自若地穿上。上衣就比较麻烦了。他向持枪的决策者展示一下仍然被拷在一起的双手：“打开，没法穿上衣。”决策者再次耸肩：“布里夫女士真是有兴致。”贝吉塔眼睛眯缝了一下，他讨厌听到别人对布尔玛有任何非正面的评价。

决策者思忖一下，大概认为他并不足以构成什么威胁，示意技术员照做。年轻的女子轻摆腰肢走过来，她的臀随着步伐优雅轻盈地画着圈，替补和刚刚醒转过来的攻击者的目光仿佛被胶水固定在她身上。贝吉塔密切观察着绑架团队每个人的行为，盘算着他们之间的关系、矛盾和自己的机会。切，只要手铐被打开，还需要算计什么？

技术员戏谑着拿过贝吉塔的双手，检查一下后笑容消失了，她外接上几根电线连到电脑上，但几分钟后显然所有的试图都失败了。

“打不开？”决策者似乎觉得很不可思议，超过了他声音中责备的意味。技术员牙齿咬住下唇，她看上去非常不甘心承认，但又不得不承认，她点点头。“居然连你也没有办法，布里夫果然是传说中的天才。”决策者说道。技术员咬了咬牙，轻哼了一声：“要是给我足够长的时间……”

“我们没有足够长的时间。”决策者打断她，看向替补：“给他披上你的外套，我们走。”贝吉塔露出一丝苦笑，布尔玛确实足够天才，可惜这次这份天才没有站在他一边。压抑着情绪的技术员断开与他手铐的连接，正好对上他的脸。她露出一个心领神会的表情。贝吉塔眯了一下眼睛，显然她有了某种误会，但他并不打算澄清这种误会，也许这是他的机会。替补阴沉着脸给贝吉塔披上自己的外套，攻击者押着他走进门外的车上，把黑色的头罩套上他的头上。

大概半个小时后他们到达了蛰伏地，贝吉塔的头罩被取了下来。绑架团队似乎在等待雇主的指令，技术员来到贝吉塔面前：“伺候这样一个老女人，你一定很辛苦吧。”她将“老”字音发的很重。贝吉塔看了她一眼，女性对于同性嫉妒起来，刻薄恶毒到让男人都看不下去。

“她经常这样……变态的折磨你？”技术员显然对他的眼神有不同的理解，在他身边坐了下来，贝吉塔向旁边让了让，对于除了布尔玛之外的任何人的接近，都会让他浑身不舒服。这个女人无法打开手铐，他又何必敷衍她？

“哎呀你还挺害羞的，真可爱。”技术员笑道。替补打断了她继续凑到贝吉塔身上的企图，告诉她首领要求无痕接通胶囊公司布尔玛实验室的私人电话。“得让她看到这个家伙，才能谈条件。”他怨恨地看一眼贝吉塔。贝吉塔撇嘴，他不是很想让布尔玛看到自己这个样子，她肯定会大惊小怪，无论什么条件都一口答应，然后用尽办法来救他。而他才应该是他们之中负责保护和拯救的那个人才对。他不希望她做任何牺牲。

技术员通过深网设置多层代理来掩盖通话源，在她忙碌的时候，攻击者凑到决策者跟前：“老板好像不太高兴。”

“他想要的是布尔玛布利夫，或者老特兰克斯布利夫。”决策者撇嘴，有些不屑，“事实上最差的人质就是老头——大多数继承人都巴不得我们早点撕票。而这个小子，”他指指贝吉塔，“是仅次于布尔玛布利夫的最好目标。据说她对他非常宠爱，言听计从。有他在手，执行总裁会帮我们说服董事长的。”

攻击者看着贝吉塔发出一声轻蔑的嗤笑：“看不出来他有这么厉害。活特别好特别会哄女人？”贝吉塔连看都懒得看对方。不理睬是最大的蔑视。对任何人他都没有解释他与妻子关系的义务。事实上他不不认为自己算活好，在他们交往初期有次他在被激怒的状态下没有控制好力道，害布尔玛黄体破裂进了急救室，后来也每每有弄得她淤青的情况，所以当她做出这副手铐偶尔要求他带上，他总是心甘情愿地交出双手；至于哄女人，这么多年来一直是布尔玛哄他更多一些。

“胶囊公司这么有钱，我们搭个便车多加点条件根本不会被注意到。比如几百几千万。”攻击者没有得到贝吉塔的反应有些无趣，继续跟他们的首领说到。决策者耸了耸肩：“这会影响我们的声誉。”攻击者扭动一下他筋肉虬结的脖子：“我还想见识见识布尔玛布利夫的本事，”他邪笑，“他们都说她精力过人，而我一向喜欢精力旺盛的高智商美女。”贝吉塔眯缝起眼睛，他感觉到自己好久没有涌起如此强烈的杀意。

“缺什么向往什么。”技术员嗤之以鼻，在输入代码的间隙插嘴道，她看看决策者，又瞥一眼贝吉塔：“而且她那么老，你也真能想。”

决策者对他们的言论不置可否，贝吉塔饶有兴趣地看着他和技术员，他知道该从哪里下手了。

“可以了。”技术员说到，将面罩和变声器递给决策者，后者对贝吉塔露出一个微笑：“还请你待会多担待。”

“布里夫女士，我想你认识这位先生。”绑匪头领开门见山，然后侧开身，露出身后的贝吉塔，在打电话之前他们将他绑了起来，“看上去可怜一点。”决策者这样要求。

不出贝吉塔的预料，布尔玛发出一声惊呼，真是的……为了不让她胡思乱想，他向她展示了一下被铐住的手腕。

“我们要求胶囊公司立刻停止新型便携公寓、飞行车和地面车的研发，并且承诺永远不再启动相关项目。否则这位先生性命不保。你有12个小时。不用我提醒你——别想着报警。”决策者干净利落地挂断了电话。贝吉塔皱起眉毛，真是奇怪的要求，这些人想做什么？他很少参与布尔玛公司的事务，但并不代表他不关心，当一件事总是影响你的伴侣的情绪，日程，生活，进而影响你的一切时——比如今天凌晨她因为胶囊公司的事丢下他，你很难不去关心。

他们没有要钱，莫非那个“老板”与老布利夫博士或者布尔玛有什么旧怨所以要报复？这个要求会令胶囊公司承受难以计量的损失以及对未来市场的控制，如果真的执行了——贝吉塔知道布尔玛会照着指令执行的——胶囊公司的衰落甚至破产都是可以预见的。他知道她对这个公司付出的心血，也清楚她对公司的感情，他不想看到她为了他亲手扼杀这个像她和她父亲聪明大脑实体化的产物。可是他现在却无能为力，像个孱弱的***一样坐在这里什么都不能做。贝吉塔咬紧牙齿，他要尽快摆脱这些人。

不对。这些人一开始就根本没想过要在目标达成之后放过他，否则等他被释放之后，布尔玛可以立即宣布之前的决定是在被威胁下作出的，胶囊不会放弃这些研究。这些人杀了他之后胶囊也可以这么做，除非他们一直扣着他，或者……贝吉塔神色变的凝重起来，他们杀了布尔玛，这才能保证胶囊公司永远无法恢复之前的研究水平，一蹶不振。

这个推理让他不寒而栗。每次想到布尔玛可能会先他离世他都会很痛苦，如果出现他推测的这种情况，她为了救他被杀……这让他深深地感到恐惧。不，绝不能让这件事发生！无论付出怎样的代价，他，贝吉塔，布尔玛的丈夫，赛亚王子，决不允许这件事发生。

贝吉塔深呼吸一次试图平静下来。只需要打开手铐，只需要打开手铐他就能阻止任何不利于布尔玛和胶囊公司的事。他看一眼技术员，她刚才说只要给她足够的时间……

“你们的首领，”贝吉塔若无其事地对技术员说到，“似乎对布尔玛布利夫很有敬意。”

技术员发出一声充满嫉妒和不服气的“切”，随即冲着他甜美地笑着：“终于肯说话了么，美男子。”

贝吉塔在心里翻了个白眼。他对自己的外貌并非一无所知，但从不理解为什么很多雌性都觉得自己有吸引力。这并不是坏事，然而——反正他从来都没弄清楚过原因。

“你并没有回答我的问题。”他说。

女技术员耸肩：“大概吧。”

“而你却不以为然。”贝吉塔语气淡然似乎在没话找话。女技术员轻哼了一声，随即笑吟吟地看着他：“我怎么想，跟你又有什么关系？”

贝吉塔看了她一眼，发出一声含混不清的“嗯”。他知道这会最大程度地挑起一个自信的女性的好奇心，以及，最大程度地加深她认为自己对她有兴趣的假想。

技术员露出一个促狭的笑容，贝吉塔心里再次翻一个白眼。

“在布里夫馆的时候，”技术员眼睛发亮看着他，“我看到你后腰的伤痕——我并不是故意的，可你实在是太诱人了——那是怎么回事？”

那是尾巴，白痴。贝吉塔垂下眼睛：“不想谈这个。”他知道技术员会脑补出所有符合她想象的情节，人一旦希望什么是真的，就会相信这是真的。

“可怜的人……”技术员充满同情地轻轻叹息，一只手搭在贝吉塔赤裸的手臂上。“你为什么会去做这一行呢？我是说，你这么英俊，看上去也不像是好逸恶劳的人，为什么要去伺候那样一个心理变态的老女人呢？”

贝吉塔斜瞟一眼，选择一下更能让她误会的措辞：“我跟她已经很多年了。”

技术员怜悯地看着他：“哦……也就是说你还是个孩子的时候……可怜的孩子。”她眼中闪过一丝厌恶，“布尔玛布里夫真是个禽兽！”

贝吉塔垂下眼睑，他知道自己睫毛翕动的样子会让女人满心怜爱——百试不爽。见鬼她怎么还不主动提出替他解开手铐？

技术员的手沿着他线条分明的手臂上下移动，贝吉塔很厌恶这种亲密的接触，但是现在只能忍受。他挪一下肩膀，让她的指尖碰到手铐上，仿佛他想要触碰她的手指，却被手铐阻止了。技术员略带惊讶地看了他一眼，他别过脸，让她觉得他因为含羞而避免与她目光接触。

“真想给你打开这个啊……”技术员摸着手铐，重重地叹气，“可惜我做不到。布尔玛布里夫肯定动了不少心思，没有她的密码和指纹，如果用穷举攻击法，计算量大到不可思议——大概得100年。它的能量反应又很奇特，用暴力的话，会炸掉你的胳膊。”

切，她根本没怎么动心思，几个小时就做出来了。贝吉塔有点骄傲地想到。随即很想去撞墙：现在这玩意可是带在他的手上，而且，是阻止他解救自己赶在更糟的事情发生之前赶回去保护她的唯一障碍。

“需要我帮你倒杯水拿点吃的东西吗？”技术员满怀歉意地看着贝吉塔，似乎很想做点什么为她不能帮助他打开手铐而道歉。贝吉塔没有吭声。他不反感她的提议，特别是关于吃的东西，但他又不是很乐意接受她的好意。在他的人生中从来不缺少对他充满好意的人——异性，确切地说，即使是在弗利萨手下那些年，在他16岁体形蜕变之后。然而他从来对此都持反感态度。也许这些人并不都是有什么特定的目的，也许这些人并不都是出自对他的恐惧之类负面的情感，也许这些人中有一部分纯粹是爱慕他——贝吉塔后来在布尔玛的提示下意识到有这种可能，然而那又有什么区别呢？他不愿意接受这些人的善意和好意，打心眼里觉得不舒服。除了布尔玛。她是第一个他愿意让她对他好的人。

技术员对他的沉默显然有着自己的解释。她在他的手臂上捏了一下，笑着起身。替补目送她离开房间，满眼恶毒地看向贝吉塔。贝吉塔懒得跟他对视。来自弱者的仇恨和恶意，他早已习惯了，也从来都不在意。攻击者好笑地看着替补：“你对她玩真的啊？”

“没……我没玩。”替补啜喏地说。攻击者拍拍他的肩膀：“看老哥给你出气。”然后挥动右拳狠狠地打在贝吉塔脸上。“臭小子，刚才居然被你偷袭得手。”贝吉塔顺着拳风向后稍退卸去力量，但做出被全力击中的样子连着椅子一起倒地。攻击者没有停手，走到贝吉塔跟前，揪住他的头发让他抬起头，另一只手从腰间摸出一把小刀，狞笑着：“漂亮男孩的脸毁了之后，我看你还怎么吃这碗饭。”

替补叫住他：“这样不行吧，布尔玛布里夫看到我们伤害了他，可能不利于谈条件。”

“你倒是担心得多。”攻击者嗤之以鼻，“我可是在帮你的忙。你看看那小婊子，对着他简直都要直接脱裤子了。”

“你不要这样说她嘛……”

“那要不我把他那儿切了，从根源上断绝可能。”

贝吉塔眼睛眯了一下，根源上断绝可能！这个脑子里都是肌肉的白|百度|痴倒是提醒了他……不过当务之急倒不是这个了，他一个翻身从攻击者身边闪开，冲到桌子边占据有利地形准备继续闪躲，如果被这么个宵小之辈得手……贝吉塔觉得一阵寒意。

这时首领和技术员一起回到房间，制止了攻击者的进一步行动，然后接通电话。贝吉塔知道他们肯定又对胶囊公司有了新的要求。

布尔玛果然已经按照对方的要求做了，贝吉塔心里叹了一口气。这个笨女人……她试图拖延，但是绑架团伙显然有他们的时间表。作为对她合作的奖赏，他们允许她和她的“小狼狗”讲两句话。贝吉塔对这个称呼真是一点脾气都没有了。看到屏幕上的他布尔玛立刻流下了眼泪，贝吉塔暗暗咒骂着这些人，无论她对此会多生气，他一定要杀了他们。

“我照他们说的做了。”布尔玛说，“无论需要付出多大的代价也没关系……”贝吉塔知道她在拖延，希望他能设法多传递一点关于绑架者的信息。问题是他并不知道更多的信息，除了他们幕后还有个老板，以及他们大概想要杀了她这个推测。想到这一点他又紧张了起来，必须尽快打开手铐。他已经想到了办法，但是需要一点工具。为了得到这个工具，他得继续让技术员误会。

贝吉塔冲布尔玛露出一个轻薄的笑容：“那真是太好了，你对我真好。”布尔玛配合地摆出一个为小男人着迷的老女人的神情：“噢甜心，你千万不能有事，等你回来，我会立刻送你那辆跑车，我保证。”

她的大脑转速从未令他失望。贝吉塔会心地笑笑。这时绑架者遮住的脸挡住了他：“会面时间结束。”

“你们不可能如此贴心专门打电话来让我们两聊天吧。”布尔玛耸肩。

“自然。我们要添加一点要求：在宣布停止这些项目研发并且承诺永不重新启动的新闻发布会上，还要宣布胶囊公司减持恒星能源的股票——不用我提醒，你们同时也要着手抛售。”

“可以。”她又一口答应了，“只要你们保证他的安全和——舒适。”她说，“但是我需要更多时间，24小时。”

绑架者没说话看着她，贝吉塔注意到技术员在电脑上快速地打着字，似乎在跟什么人汇报，然后她向决策者摇摇头，后者回复布尔玛道：“可以给你更多的时间，14个小时，发布会不能迟于14个小时——从我们上一次的通话时算起。”接着便挂断了电话。

“别乱来。”首领警告攻击者，“不要损害我们的声誉。”他示意攻击者和替补离开房间，对贝吉塔抱歉地笑笑：“不好意思啊，我的手下比较没礼貌。”

贝吉塔轻哼了一声：“有必要对我这么客气吗？”

“以后说不定你的金主会需要我们帮忙做点她不好直接出面的事情。”首领耸肩，“和气生财，到时候还得靠你帮我们美言几句。”贝吉塔心中一阵轻松，以后，也就是说，他们并没有杀了她，或者伤害她的打算。

这真是今天他听到的最好的消息。

技术员将水递给给贝吉塔，发觉他铐着的双手不能很自如地举起杯子，于是她又接了过来，很贴心地送到他唇边喂了他一口。

“如果你愿意，我可以用更方便的方式喂你。”她富有挑逗意味地在他的唇印处喝了一口，伸出舌尖轻舔上唇。贝吉塔不置可否，技术员显然认为这是默许。她含了一口水，跨坐在他的大腿上，捧起他的脸。还没等她找到他的唇，就感到男人的手从外衣的下摆伸进，直奔内衣。她惊讶地将水吞了进去。

“喔，某人很心急嘛。”技术员调笑到，却看到贝吉塔颇为沮丧的表情。“喂不会吧我那里从未让男人失望过的。”

可恶，居然是无钢圈内衣！贝吉塔忿忿地想到。手铐依靠高能电源提供的能量来抑制他的气，所有有能量转化过程的设备，都可以通过断电来从根源上解决问题使之瘫痪。他能够聚集一点点气，如果再有一支金属签，他有把握利用金属的聚集效应将气注入后撬出手铐的电源，他现在可怜的气只能有一次机会，但一次就足够了。他知道地球女性的内衣中有金属圈，也想过如果触碰另一个女人的胸部布尔玛知道了会不高兴，但易地而处，如果布尔玛身陷囹圄用色诱的办法对别的男人投怀送抱，他虽然会生气，但也不是不能原谅。她那时色诱扎马斯，事后他也没怎么样。毕竟事急从权。

可是这个女人居然穿的是无钢圈内衣！仿佛花了大价钱买到的星球被发现没有大气层。

“等这边事情结束了，我们可以慢慢来。”技术员试图吻他，贝吉塔偏过头躲开了。这时他灵光一闪地发现她松散的发髻里与发色一样的u型钗。他以前见到过布尔玛用这玩意。

好极了，这个更细，更适合他要做的事。

贝吉塔伸手拿下细细的u型钗，将膝上的女人推了下去。

“已经结束了。”

技术员惊恐地发现眼前的男人一瞬间周身放射出金色的火焰。

贝吉塔恢复黑发常态，对付这几个地球人实在没有必要用超赛状态。他狞笑着看向惊讶到失声的技术员，用几乎可以说是温和的语调命令道：“现在，尖叫。”

他的语调丝毫没有让技术员放松，正相反，她感到眼前的男人周身散发着黑暗和嗜血的气息，生物对捕猎者本能的恐惧让她不假思索地服从了他的命令。

替补第一时间冲了进来，身后跟着悠闲的攻击者。贝吉塔控制力道一拳打在后者的腹部，满意的看着他痛苦到扭曲的脸。纵横宇宙的前半生和守护地球的后期人生全部加起来，贝吉塔从未受到过这样的奇耻大辱：居然差点被这个小丑损伤到那里……他很想杀了他，但这样会让布尔玛不高兴，而且——也太便宜他了。

贝吉塔用气环将三个人固定在墙上，命令技术员联系决策者引他过来，他有一些重要的事要跟他谈。

决策者一踏入房门就明白了形式，他立刻举起双手。

“你到底是……”他不无惊讶地问道，但仍然镇静。贝吉塔露出玩味的笑容，他现在心情很好，不介意回答他的问题。

“外星人。”

替补面色惊恐，贝吉塔“切——”了一声，他可不是他们想象中满口獠牙的异形。

“好的外星人先生，有什么我们可以帮助你的吗？比如，供出幕后老板？”决策者放下手，贝吉塔一向喜欢跟聪明人打交道，省力省心。幕后的那个家伙才是真正的威胁，居然想要绑架他的布尔玛，这绝不可原谅。

“如果我说了你能保证不伤害我们吗？”决策者问道。贝吉塔轻轻地哼了一声，他不想做出这样的承诺。在他服务于弗利萨的时期，跟他谈条件耍花招的唯一结果就是死，他不止一次出尔反尔，然而在地球上这些年之后，他开始觉得破坏承诺并不像过去那么没有心理负担。

“那我肯定不会说的——说出来之后我们就完全没用了。”决策者抱起手臂，摆出一副死猪不怕开水烫的表情。贝吉塔伸出手指发出一个微小的气线，射在攻击者脑袋旁边的墙上，一个弹孔般的洞立刻出现在那里。

“下一次我可不会故意偏这么一点点。”贝吉塔冷冷地说。心里咒骂着自己在折磨、拷打、严刑逼供等方面知识的欠缺，在弗利萨手下时他只负责破坏和杀戮，从未学习过这种技巧性的工作。书到用时方恨少……如果布尔玛在这里，她应该会帮他想到一些主意。

决策者的嘴巴大张，然而他仍然没有交代。贝吉塔狞笑着思忖在攻击者身上哪里开个洞时，门被一脚踹开，小林带着布尔玛出现了。

“贝吉塔！”布尔玛扑进他的怀里，贝吉塔接住她，看到她安然无恙，能再次闻到她的气味真是太好了。

“太好了你挣脱了。”布尔玛气喘吁吁，随即又想起了什么似的惊讶地看着贝吉塔，“你怎么挣脱的？”

贝吉塔白了她一眼：“我把能源棒撬出来了。”

“哇哦，真聪明。”布尔玛由衷地赞叹道，同时自恋地拂一下头发，“就是说嘛，我设计和制造的东西，怎么可能有人——甚至是你——解得开。不过，你用什么撬开的？”

贝吉塔撇嘴，完全不愿意正面回答她的问题，年轻火辣的女性技术员神情复杂地看一眼布尔玛：“我想是我的发卡。”

贝吉塔向她投去一个充满杀意的眼神。还好她没说到之前袭胸的事。

布尔玛看看女绑匪，再看看贝吉塔，联系之前通话时贝吉塔轻佻的言语，她大概能想到发生过什么。

“所以说你色诱她然后趁接触时拿走了发卡？真为你感到羞耻贝吉塔，真为你感到羞耻。”布尔玛气鼓鼓地说道。

“跟你学的。”贝吉塔反唇相讥，“想想你对扎马斯那次，还有龟仙人那个色老头，还有黑绸军的那个基佬……”

“我们在谈你色诱的事！”布尔玛打断他，“这些事你怎么知道的？肯定是悟空那个大嘴巴！！现在交代你到底跟这个小贱人是怎么亲密接触的，不，我不想听，不，你还是得告诉我，我发誓你一定会后悔色诱别的女人！”

“我倒是真的让她为我尖叫了——”贝吉塔故意模糊用辞刺激布尔玛。她早上那样把他丢在床上，才导致了今天这场闹剧，他并没有原谅她。

“啊~~贝吉塔，你——”布尔玛已经接近了暴走的边缘。小林在一旁捂住耳朵。这时悟空带着龙珠出现了。

“太好了没有人死掉。”他高兴地说道，“看来用不到龙珠了。”

布尔玛深呼吸几下让自己冷静，然后向悟空伸出手：“不，我们有更重要的用途，否则——大概不止这几个绑架者得没命。”

她召唤出神龙，要求他清洗掉除了所有人——除了她之外——关于这场闹剧的记忆。“贝吉塔，如果你不乐意，也可以保留，只要你保证不伤害这些人，以及小林。”她说。贝吉塔哼了一声，没有表示异议。他并不想保留关于这件事的记忆，太丢人了。

“损失了多少？”神龙还没有回答之前，贝吉塔突然问道。布尔玛耸肩：“新闻发布会没开，只是内部发了一些停止研究的通知而已，虽然会影响明天的股价但应该并不严重。”

“大概多少？”

“宝贝让我去担心这些事吧。无论如何，你值得这个价。”布尔玛调皮地揽住他的肩膀，在绑架者们面前再一次做出养小狼狗的富婆嘴脸，特别挑衅地看看那个年轻的女性技术员。

“幕后那个家伙——你们找到了？”贝吉塔不理睬她，继续问道。

“警察先生已经将他绳之于法了。”布尔玛的头向小林的方向微偏，贝吉塔点点头。

“至于那个惹麻烦的手铐，我会销毁——”布尔玛的话音被贝吉塔打断了：“我刚刚意识到那是一个很好的修炼工具。和重力室的原理相反，它在日常环境下抑制气，就像加上了很大的负担，如果能在带上它的条件下聚集气波，摘下之后威力会变得不可思议。当然，你得把连接的链子去掉。”

悟空显然被这个想法吸引了，他手扶着下巴，发出“嗯——”的声音：“布尔玛，也为我做一副嘛。”

布尔玛邪笑：“我会附赠你一条连接链。我想琪琪一定会感谢我。”

“还有一件事。”布尔玛看向贝吉塔，“他们对你和我关系的揣测让我很不高兴，而这显然是不少外界的人的看法。”

贝吉塔哼了一声。

“所以我打算给你个名分。”布尔玛顽皮地笑道，“贝吉塔星球的贝吉塔，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

小林和悟空同时“喔~”了起来。贝吉塔脸红了。

“你们地球人这种时候不是要单膝跪下吗？”贝吉塔眯缝起眼睛。小林下巴都快要掉下来了，有生之年，他居然能看到贝吉塔开玩笑！

“别太得寸进尺！”布尔玛佯愠道。贝吉塔再次哼了一声。

“你的愿望被实现了。”神龙的声音传来。


	2. 危机感

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布尔玛看到贝吉塔和18号聊天，有了危机感

布尔玛并不是一个容易有嫉妒这种情绪的人。所以她有点奇怪，为什么看到聚会中贝吉塔跟18号聊天会心情复杂。

毫无疑问18号很美。金色利落的短发，冰蓝色的双眼，锋利的眼神，玲珑的曲线。她就像一把精致的手术刀。

她曾在战场上击败过贝吉塔。而布尔玛只有不到5的战斗力。

赛亚人喜欢强大的战士，对另一半的选择上似乎也有这样的偏好。布尔玛从来都自诩用头脑和技术战斗，但那毕竟不是真正的战斗。她并不是真正意义上的战士。

布尔玛烦躁地移动身体的重心，她不知道这突如其来的危机感到底是什么情况。但她决定做点什么。

“小林你把18号一个人丢下不太好吧？我是说，她毕竟还跟大家不太熟。”布尔玛拍拍正在和乐平聊天的小林的肩。

小林不好意思地摸摸后脑勺：“她说她更想自己待着……”这时他看到一向清冷的女友居然正在和贝吉塔在说话，一瞬间惊讶到没合上嘴巴。“不好意思……”他说，离开乐平，向女友走去。

“你这点小心机也太明显了。”乐平笑着对布尔玛说。

布尔玛瞪了他一眼：“我不知道你在说什么。”

乐平耸肩：“没错，她的确是那种，如果与一个男人谈话，会令这个男人的女友紧张的角色。”他点评女人时就像个专业影评家，“不过，我没想到你对那个家伙还这么在意。我以为他放任你和小特兰克斯的飞机被击中之后，你能看清那是个什么样的怪物呢。”

布尔玛皱眉：“你最好别对完全不了解的事情乱发表见解。”

乐平双手上举摆出一个投降的姿态：“喔，不能讲贝吉塔的坏话，我记得这规矩。”他的右手从嘴角拉着虚拟的拉链到另一边。

布尔玛从机器待者的托盘中拿起一块蛋糕，赌气似地塞进嘴里。乐平也许是个不忠的笨蛋，但他经常能指出问题的关键。没错，18号跟贝吉塔只是在谈话这件事就令她紧张。他不是喜欢跟人在聚会上随便闲聊的人，而那个超模一样气质清冷疏离的金发女郎显然也是。他们都曾是悟空的敌人，都曾想毁灭地球……见鬼，这两个人的相似点多到让布尔玛越总结越烦躁的程度。

她有些后悔邀请18号来参加聚会了。是，她在和小林约会，小林是非常棒的男人，聪明正直又善良勇敢，而且每项都不过份，一个正常的临家男孩。

但坏男孩总是更认女孩上瘾。比如布尔玛自己。

可是他有主了！布尔玛有点不忿，她也算是！真是太没道德了！

随即苦笑，她什么时候开始有这么强烈的道德感了？那两个人，又哪里像是会被地球人的道德约束的样子？

这件事她既紧张又无能为力。

小林已经插入了女友与赛亚人的谈话，贝吉塔厌恶地看了他一眼，板着脸离开他们，向布尔玛走来。

布尔玛盯着他，想要做好准备，又不知该准备什么。

“吃软饭是什么？”他对地球语言中的很多俚语还是无法理解。

“啊？”布尔玛转身，但她并没有先回答他的问题，“你跟18号刚才在聊什么？我以为你并不喜欢聊天，特别是跟女人。”

贝吉塔看着她，同样没有回答她的问题。沉默了几秒后，他开口了。

“你去那美克星时在船上活动只穿着内衣？”

布尔玛下意识地看向悟饭和小林。前者正在腼腆地听布里夫太太说话，后者正跟女友聊天，而那女友则在用眼角余光瞥着她。

她觉得她大概知道刚才他们的谈话内容了。

“bitch。”布尔玛迎向18号的目光，用口型对她说到。18号对她做了一个“you too”的口型，布尔玛居然颇觉得有几分赞许和共鸣。

简直瞬间跟她拉近了距离似的呢。


	3. 危机感

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布尔玛看到贝吉塔和18号聊天，有了危机感

布尔玛并不是一个容易有嫉妒这种情绪的人。所以她有点奇怪，为什么看到聚会中贝吉塔跟18号聊天会心情复杂。

毫无疑问18号很美。金色利落的短发，冰蓝色的双眼，锋利的眼神，玲珑的曲线。她就像一把精致的手术刀。

她曾在战场上击败过贝吉塔。而布尔玛只有不到5的战斗力。

赛亚人喜欢强大的战士，对另一半的选择上似乎也有这样的偏好。布尔玛从来都自诩用头脑和技术战斗，但那毕竟不是真正的战斗。她并不是真正意义上的战士。

布尔玛烦躁地移动身体的重心，她不知道这突如其来的危机感到底是什么情况。但她决定做点什么。

“小林你把18号一个人丢下不太好吧？我是说，她毕竟还跟大家不太熟。”布尔玛拍拍正在和乐平聊天的小林的肩。

小林不好意思地摸摸后脑勺：“她说她更想自己待着……”这时他看到一向清冷的女友居然正在和贝吉塔在说话，一瞬间惊讶到没合上嘴巴。“不好意思……”他说，离开乐平，向女友走去。

“你这点小心机也太明显了。”乐平笑着对布尔玛说。

布尔玛瞪了他一眼：“我不知道你在说什么。”

乐平耸肩：“没错，她的确是那种，如果与一个男人谈话，会令这个男人的女友紧张的角色。”他点评女人时就像个专业影评家，“不过，我没想到你对那个家伙还这么在意。我以为他放任你和小特兰克斯的飞机被击中之后，你能看清那是个什么样的怪物呢。”

布尔玛皱眉：“你最好别对完全不了解的事情乱发表见解。”

乐平双手上举摆出一个投降的姿态：“喔，不能讲贝吉塔的坏话，我记得这规矩。”他的右手从嘴角拉着虚拟的拉链到另一边。

布尔玛从机器待者的托盘中拿起一块蛋糕，赌气似地塞进嘴里。乐平也许是个不忠的笨蛋，但他经常能指出问题的关键。没错，18号跟贝吉塔只是在谈话这件事就令她紧张。他不是喜欢跟人在聚会上随便闲聊的人，而那个超模一样气质清冷疏离的金发女郎显然也是。他们都曾是悟空的敌人，都曾想毁灭地球……见鬼，这两个人的相似点多到让布尔玛越总结越烦躁的程度。

她有些后悔邀请18号来参加聚会了。是，她在和小林约会，小林是非常棒的男人，聪明正直又善良勇敢，而且每项都不过份，一个正常的临家男孩。

但坏男孩总是更认女孩上瘾。比如布尔玛自己。

可是他有主了！布尔玛有点不忿，她也算是！真是太没道德了！

随即苦笑，她什么时候开始有这么强烈的道德感了？那两个人，又哪里像是会被地球人的道德约束的样子？

这件事她既紧张又无能为力。

小林已经插入了女友与赛亚人的谈话，贝吉塔厌恶地看了他一眼，板着脸离开他们，向布尔玛走来。

布尔玛盯着他，想要做好准备，又不知该准备什么。

“吃软饭是什么？”他对地球语言中的很多俚语还是无法理解。

“啊？”布尔玛转身，但她并没有先回答他的问题，“你跟18号刚才在聊什么？我以为你并不喜欢聊天，特别是跟女人。”

贝吉塔看着她，同样没有回答她的问题。沉默了几秒后，他开口了。

“你去那美克星时在船上活动只穿着内衣？”

布尔玛下意识地看向悟饭和小林。前者正在腼腆地听布里夫太太说话，后者正跟女友聊天，而那女友则在用眼角余光瞥着她。

她觉得她大概知道刚才他们的谈话内容了。

“bitch。”布尔玛迎向18号的目光，用口型对她说到。18号对她做了一个“you too”的口型，布尔玛居然颇觉得有几分赞许和共鸣。

简直瞬间跟她拉近了距离似的呢。


	4. 确定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝吉塔确定布尔玛对自己的心意

贝吉塔返回地球大气层时，飞船出了点情况，他果断弃船。在平流层看着过去几个月他在宇宙中修炼时的小家变成一颗流星燃烧殆尽之后，赛亚王子向着西都方向高速飞去。

他并没有承认布里夫馆是他的家。但不知什么时候起，无论身处何处，时间稍微一长，他就会想要回到那里，特别是那美克星人离开后。那是他的庇护所，舒适的居住环境，从未匮乏过的食物，重力室和对战机器人，热情的女主人和聪明绝顶的男主人。以及她。

他们，还有她，对他怀有奇妙的好意。虽然贝吉塔告诉自己，他们的慷慨和收留无家可归的动物只是习惯而已，他对他们而言和园林中的恐龙小黑猫以及那美克星人没什么区别。但内心深处，他希望他和他们不同。

特别是对她而言。

想到她，贝吉塔嘴角不自觉地向上扬起。深夜西都的灯光温馨而静谧，现在的她应该也正在深眠。贝吉塔喜欢看布尔玛睡觉的样子，每当他们在一起过夜，他都惊讶于她的高速入眠和好到不可思议的睡眠质量。前一秒钟她还在啄吻他的脸颊，下一刻她就发出微弱的鼾声。无论是枕着他的胳膊还是趴在他胸前，她都睡得像婴儿一般酣然。贝吉塔怀疑将她扔下床或打包塞进飞船都不会让她醒来。偶尔贝吉塔不堪的过去会在睡梦中狙击他，这时如果她和他在一起，只需要看着她无忧无虑的睡颜，就能让他平静下来。甚至，虽然贝吉塔不想承认，她沉睡的样子让他感到安全和幸福。

毫无疑问她对他有好感——她可不是会出于同情跟男人睡的类型。布尔玛从不掩饰这一点，配合着夸张的肢体语言和大笑说着她多么喜欢他。当然她也没有撒谎的必要。然而贝吉塔对她真实的感受仍有怀疑。他习惯了不相信人。而且布尔玛对英俊的男人从不吝赞美。她甚至说过那些战斗型那美克星人挺帅的这样的话。如果只是因为在她被背叛时家里正好只有他是有性生殖的男性生物，于是他们之间就这样顺其自然地发生了一切，那也就是说，她在情感上并不是非他不可。这想法让贝吉塔感到煎熬。

她对他而言是最特殊的存在，但他怀疑他对她而言并不是。

无论如何，她和他在一起之后是忠诚的。而现在，几周的离别之后，他想念她的睡颜。

她不在她的卧室。而是……在他的房间。

贝吉塔很好奇。他悄无声息地降落到阳台上，像最优秀的猎人一般潜伏在窗后偷看这个女人在偷偷摸摸做什么。

布尔玛站在打开的衣柜前，手指搭在衣架上，仿佛在挑选衣服。这是贝吉塔的衣柜，里面除了她做的战斗服，就是她为他选的一些便装。淡粉，嫩绿，奶油黄，婴儿蓝……她总说他的脸过于严肃，所以需要这类颜色来中和。总之这里面的一切都来自她，她到底在找什么？

布尔玛终于选中了一件樱粉色的衬衫，将它从柜中拿出，捧在手中凝视几秒，轻轻地亲了亲，满脸温柔的神色。贝吉塔心里一热，立刻抿嘴不让笑意有机会渗出。

布尔玛将衬衫放在床上，征征地看了一会，叹了口气。她出神的样子让贝吉塔想要立刻现身。她在思念他，这让他既快乐又愧疚。这时布尔玛转了个身，将衬衫穿上，在镜中观察自己。她紧锁双眉，一侧嘴角上扬，俨然是贝吉塔那副邪恶又傲慢的神情。贝吉塔忍不住轻笑，还好布尔玛没什么警惕性听觉也不够敏锐，居然丝毫没有察觉。

终于她玩够了，脱下衬衫挂好，爬上床关灯，几乎头一挨枕头就睡着了。贝吉塔觉得也许在他离开后，她睡在这个房间已经有相当长一段时间了，这让他心里充满了从未有过的柔软和温暖，那些对她情感的怀疑瞬间烟消云散。

他走进房间，在床旁铺着地毯的地板上弓身坐下，背靠着墙，看着睡眠中的蓝发美人。他从来没有像现在这样迫切地想要变得更强大，强大到能保护她和她在意的一切，弗利萨那帮人也好，人造人也好，甚至神也好，不管对方是谁，也不能伤害她，带走她，哪怕天空劈头塌落，大地应声炸裂……


	5. 独占欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝吉塔的独占欲

布尔玛最得力的助手之一，嘉德.安德科鲁兹请辞了，导致胶囊公司CTO为了寻找一个合适的替代者焦头烂额。她提前三个月提出了辞职申请，现在马上就要离职了，布尔玛还在头大明天另一个申请者的面试。

“我忍不住想要怪她，”准备这种她不擅长的工作时，布尔玛的嘴巴总是闲不住，贝吉塔已经习惯了，在合适的时候发出嗯或哼鼓励她继续说下去，虽然他们都清楚大多数时候他并没有在听。

“但是她也40多岁了，也许这是最后的机会了。”布尔玛边看材料边絮絮叨叨，“毕竟我们还没有做出真正实用的人造子宫。唉，你真的想不起来赛亚人的人造子宫的技术细节了吗？”

“不。”

“当我想要怪她时，想到她挑选了这么久才找到满意的精子，即将开始的试管婴儿过程又那么艰辛，又立刻不忍心了。大概是我作为老板的一面和作为女性的一面在互相对抗吧。”

“嗯。”

“之前有次闲聊时，她谈到对捐精者的要求，黑发，健康，聪明……我差点推荐你。”布尔玛将一叠看完的材料丢在桌上，双手交叉放在脑后，靠在椅子上，有些得意地看着丈夫。

贝吉塔放下水杯，转头瞥她：“我没想到你居然不介意我跟别的女人生孩子。”

“只是捐献一些细胞帮助一位想要成为母亲的女性而已，又不是让你去跟她真刀实枪地做。”布尔玛对他语调中的不满有些不以为然，“说到这里，如果你和悟空都能够去做这件事，地球上就会有更多强大的混血儿。”布尔玛调笑道，“这样或许你们在力之大会上就不必那么吃力了。”

贝吉塔有些无奈地看着异想天开的妻子：“你不可能是认真的。”

“事实上，如果我们能做出人造子宫，这件事未尝不能被提上日程。”布尔玛似乎认真起来，“这会是一个很有意义也很有趣的项目。”

“对你而言更重要的是后者吧。”贝吉塔忍不住吐槽，“有时候我会觉得为什么要那么费力地保护这颗星球和这个宇宙？反正迟早它要断送在你们这些为了满足自己好奇心什么事都干得出来的科学家手上。”

“你生气了？”布尔玛硬生生地转移话题，“突然话多起来……”

贝吉塔撇嘴：“没有。”

“有。”

“都说了没有了。”

“就是有。”布尔玛不依不饶，她走过来，搂住贝吉塔的脖子。“因为我打算建立赛亚人混血军团？”

“完全不关心。”贝吉塔无奈地揽过她，虽然他更希望自己推开她。每次她试图揣测他生气的原因时，他都忍不住心软。

“那因为我想过让你去捐精？只是玩笑性的想想也不行？”

贝吉塔耸肩，偏过头，不想让她看到他有些受伤害的样子。

“我只是开个玩笑，或者说，恭维你。”布尔玛将他的头扳过来。贝吉塔叹了口气。他知道她在找到答案之前绝不会停下来。有时候他真讨厌她这种科学家的特质。

“你怎么能不介意别的女人有我的孩子？”贝吉塔说。

“体外受精，试管婴儿，又不是你跟别的女人发生实质性接触——”布尔玛咬住舌头，赛亚王子这不忿的样子可不是闹着玩的。

“又不是我不在乎你。”她嘟囔道。

“如果有人造子宫，你捐献卵子给别的男人——我绝不同意。”贝吉塔翻了个白眼。

“连我的一个细胞你也有那么强烈的独占欲？”布尔玛调笑道，试图让气氛缓和一些。

“唔。”贝吉塔不置可否。他放开她，“这个话题就此结束。”他需要去厨房吃点东西安抚自己有点受伤的心。

布尔玛追了上去：“我来帮你做三明治……别生气了好不好？”

“如果是巧克力蛋糕那就有得商量。”


	6. 搭讪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布尔玛发现，好久没有男人和自己搭讪了

体形高大，皮肤晒成闪亮的古铜色，眉眼满是笑意，嘴唇线条清晰有力，足可以算一位美男子。

布尔玛有点无聊地看着眼前正在跟兰琪搭讪的陌生人，除了观察双方她无事可做。

她突然意识到，很久没有男性跟她搭讪了。

布尔玛轻抚面庞，瞥一眼自己并未因为两次生产而走形的依然优雅苗条的身形。她不觉得自己和以前相比有太大变化，为什么对陌生人的吸引力消失了呢？

兰琪在一张餐巾纸上写下自己的电话递给那个男子，双方眼神胶着，一副成年男女郎情妾意心领神会的样子。

布尔玛不无羡慕地看着女友，忍不住叹了一口气。

“我已经记不清上次有男人跟我搭讪是多久以前的事了。”布尔玛说，“真羡慕你依然如此有魅力。”

“不会吧？”兰琪有点惊讶地说，“你比我美，我们都清楚。”她说得直白而真诚，布尔玛没有自谦，只是耸了耸肩。

“真的，我也不知道为什么。”

“因为你总是跟贝吉塔待在一起？他的眼神足以吓死所有潜在搭档者了。”兰琪开玩笑。布尔玛歪头：“并不是，我们很少一起出去。而且刚才的情况也表明不是这个原因，我们两坐在吧台边，男士来约你，对我置若罔闻。”布尔玛托腮，“虽然我并不想借此占什么便宜，不过，还是有点怀念以前那种，结帐时酒保神秘地笑着说，已经被那边那位男士付过了的日子。相较之下，仿佛我现在对异性已毫无吸引力可言。”

兰琪发出玩味的声音，手指卷起额边的一缕头发，若有所思：“也许是雄性的直觉？你已经不再处于自由的状态了，他们可能感觉到跟你搭讪并不会得到什么奖赏，我是说，你肯定不会跟别人再发展感情或者纯粹一夜激情之类了，不是吗？”

布尔玛耸肩：“算是一种解释，可我我和乐平在一起时——那时我也没打算跟别人再发展感情或一夜情，但即使是我们一起出去，也常有陌生男人上来要电话，有些人甚至让我觉得他们故意这样来挑衅乐平。”

兰琪想了想，突然噗哧一声笑了：“我想这就是你的原因了——你跟贝吉塔确定下来之后，看男人的眼神都不同了噢。”

“有吗？我还是很喜欢欣赏帅哥呀。”布尔玛不服气地说。

“完全不是那种我想跟你有点什么的眼神，而是类似于看到别人家可爱宠物的那种眼神。”

“有吗？”布尔玛惊讶地说，但她自己也轻嗯了一声，是的，她对别的男人再也没有任何动心的时刻了，瞬间都没有，最多是一种赞赏的情绪，而这情绪与对方的性别无关。

“男人并不蠢，从来都不。”兰琪总结性地说，“承认吧，你全身都散发着‘老娘有主了别白费心机了绝没可能睡到我’的气场。”她大笑，布尔玛也笑了起来。

“不过，难不成我和乐平在一起时，并没有散发这种气场吗？”

“男人并不蠢。”兰琪再一次说，“你那时和现在经历的对比应该很能说明情况了。另外，其实我一直很想跟你说，我觉得乐平那时花心乱来并不仅仅是他单方面的问题。”

布尔玛瞪大眼睛：“你一直这么觉得吗？为什么不告诉我？”

“你不是很能直面自己责任的人。”兰琪轻松地说，“而且后来你和贝吉塔在一起显然更合适，何必拿前一段的问题来徒增你的不快？”

布尔玛撇嘴，但并没有说什么。

女友之夜结束了，布尔玛在门外抛出胶囊取出车：“我送你回去？”她拉开车门，问兰琪。发色不稳定的美人需出一丝笑意，指指女友背后的天空：“我想不用了。”

布尔玛转身，看到已经降落了抱着双手的贝吉塔。

兰琪大笑着挥挥手：“下次见。”她离开了。布尔玛看着贝吉塔拉开车门坐上驾驶座。

“你怎么会知道……”

“特兰克斯帮我装了一个监测器，你从胶囊中取出车我就会知道。”贝吉塔毫不在意地出卖了儿子，“他赞同我对你罚停的决策，说你确实太乱来了。”

“这个小叛徒！”布尔玛嘟囔道，认命地坐上副驾驶座。

大概，真的散发着那种气场吧。她看着贝吉塔开车的侧影，嘴角不自觉地翘了起来，不过，为了他这棵树放弃全部森林，真是很值得呢。


	7. 泡面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布尔玛为什么会认为泡面是最棒的食物

“布尔玛每周都会吃一次的东西。”贝吉塔自信满满地向维斯奉上这个地球上的终极美食。事实上他并不觉得这玩意有多好吃，但是，布尔玛是这个地球上最懂得享受的人之一，她对食物的品位比起吃遍宇宙的维斯也不落下风，她带他吃过的所有料理都美味到不可思议，所以——如果有一样东西布尔玛认为好吃而他不以为然，那么肯定是他的问题。

布尔玛脸色尴尬。她确实每周都会吃一次，但并非因为泡面有多么美味。贝吉塔曾经一连嫌弃又满是疑惑地问过她原因，她只能敷衍说因为好吃，你这种外星人不懂。

他怎么会懂呢？那时他们刚度过关系开端的蜜月期，两个同样暴躁倔强的人磨合的并不顺利，每天为一丁点小事吵得不可开交。贝吉塔往往选择离家出走，以防忍不住把她炸成粉尘。而布尔玛则会将精力交给香烟和工作，不给自己空闲以泪洗面。

如此高强度的自杀式加班和过量摄入尼古丁，饶是有着超人体能和意志的布尔玛布里夫也挨不住了。她病了，以前无需吃药抗几天就会好的感冒，居然持续了半个月。

心情不好的人，生病很不容易恢复呢。比基尼布里夫轻描淡写地说道。消了气结束漫无目的绕地球飞行胡乱毁灭无人岛回到布里夫馆的贝吉塔咬了咬牙，什么也没说。

那天晚上布里夫夫妇必须出席一个很重要的宴会。布尔玛再三向妈妈保证自己会乖乖的，她才一脸担忧地跟着丈夫一步三回头地离开了。躺到傍晚，布尔玛突然觉得久违的食欲摇动着她最近一直麻木的胃。

她不擅长做饭，只能让机器管家去弄点浓汤。吃完后还是觉得饿，但布尔玛不想再麻烦可怜的机器人管家了，她决定自己烧点热水吃泡面。水壶加了太多水，虚弱的布尔玛居然差点提不动。这时一只强壮的手臂从她身后伸了过来，将水壶拎到出火口上。

“你怎么又这样悄无声息地出现？吓死我了。”布尔玛嘟囔道。贝吉塔皱眉，没有接她的茬。他不想跟她再吵架。

他们沉默着等到水开，贝吉塔替她将热水加入杯面中。三分钟的计时在两人都不说话的时候，显得很长。

“听着——”布尔玛撕开盖子开动的时候，贝吉塔突然说道，“我从来都不曾希望你——这么不开心。”

布尔玛抬眼看他。“谁是罪魁祸首呢？”如果是平时她一定会这样顶回去，但今天他很明显并不想激怒她，他的语调平和，甚至似乎有点软。

“我从来没有跟人这样亲密地相处过。”贝吉塔继续说，“所以，我承认，比较大概率是我的问题，导致我们现在这种——状态。”

布尔玛含着一口面条无法咽下，她的喉咙有些咽，她的眼眶有些热。

“我会试着，呃，”贝吉塔抿着嘴抱着手臂，一副习惯性的冷酷拒人千里之外的样子，除了脸颊上的微红，“调整。”他终于选好了措辞，“如果你能够配合我，协助我的话。”

布尔玛点点头，她不敢开口，她怕一出声眼泪会决堤。这是贝吉塔有生以来第一次的面对感情问题。他没有逃避，也没有推卸。他非常勇敢。他是一个真正成熟的男人。

布尔玛埋头苦吃，她狼吞虎咽的样子让贝吉塔有些好奇：“有那么好吃吗？”

布尔玛摇摇头，又点点头：“笨蛋，你不懂的。”

维斯撕开盖子时布尔玛的心都揪起来了，如果他说不好吃……

“简直太棒了！”蓝色的天使满面欣喜。布尔玛心里翻了个白眼。大概宇宙和历史上从没有人敢向他献上这种不上档次的食物吧，居然真的能用泡面抓住他的胃和心。

“得多准备些口味的。”她想，“保证在他和比鲁斯厌倦之前让贝吉塔达成目标。”

毕竟他们没有只属于她的，泡面的幸福。


End file.
